Command
by malignantmandrake
Summary: Inu no Taisho managed to live long enough to raise both of his sons under the same roof; Sesshomaru certainly wouldn't have described his relationship to Inuyasha as a loving one, but it certainly wasn't as hateful as it could have been. It was almost funny, how just a couple decades more added to their father's live could have such a profound impact on their relationship.


Main Content

Archive of Our Own beta

Log In

Site Navigation

Fandoms

Browse

Search

About

Search Works

Work Search: tip: "sherlock (tv)" m/m NOT "sherlock holmes/john watson"

Skip header

Actions

Comments

Share

Download

Work Header Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: M/M Fandoms: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale Inuyasha - Fandom Relationship: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru Characters: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha) InuYasha (InuYasha) Additional Tags: Incest Sibling Incest Blood Bloodplay Rough Sex Roughness Bruises Scratching Oral Sex Anal Sex Anal Play Anal Fingering Demons Demon Sex Inucest Stats: Published: 2013-10-27 Words: 5049 Chapters: 1/1 Bookmarks: 1 Hits: 25

Command. malignantmandrake Summary: Inu no Taisho managed to live long enough to raise both of his sons under the same rough; Sesshomaru certainly wouldn't have described his relationship to Inuyasha as a loving one, but it certainly wasn't as hateful as it could have been. It was almost funny, how just a couple decades more added to their father's live could have such a profound impact on their relationship.

Work Text:

Taking what he wanted had always been the way Sesshomaru had lived, really. Weapons, armor, food, anything. It wasn't as if anybody was going to stop him, not when they could clearly smell his relation to Inu no Taisho- it was something of a death wish, challenging either of his children (even if one was just a hanyou.) Though Sesshomaru didn't like to admit it, Inuyasha could take care of himself when push came to shove. He may not have been as elegant or as swift about it, but he was just as deserving of the respect, or rather fear, that Sesshomaru was given by most lower demons. That wasn't to say he necessarily received it, but he would surely fight tooth and nail to prove himself worthy of it.  
Even so... this was something new for the silver-haired elder brother. This sort of attraction wasn't the kind he easily showed, so he had been caught for some time now between two facets of his own personality. Did he take what he wanted, or did he remain distant, detached, and overall rather isolated from his brother as the authority figure? Though he'd assumed care over the boy when he was young, the two had neverbecome particularly close. Sesshomaru had never quite fostered any hatred for him considering that he had been, in a way, socialized by their father into accepting him as family, but that didn't mean he'd been particularly loving towards him either. He had made sure Inuyasha had food, taught him the basic rules of their world, and kept a general eye on him, but beyond that, he hadn't done much. Sesshomaru hadn't tucked him in at night and read him any bedtime stories, nor had he washed his clothes and folded them neatly. He taught him the basics, then left him to his own devices.  
So when exactly had this showed up, the longing to touch his brother, feel his pulse beneath his fingertips, inhale nothing but a breath made up purely of his filthy, half-breed scent? Was it between the battles he watched from afar, just to make sure Inuyasha would come out on top? Or was it earlier than that, back when he'd been the one showing Inuyasha how to be the victor in his fights? Back when he would take Inuyasha out into a clearing and beat him bloody and bruised as he forced him to protect himself (something Inuyasha was outwardly bitter about, but knew on the inside at least to some degree that Sesshomaru was the reason he was strong enough to be confident in his ability to win.) Maybe it was even just in moments that were more matters of the flesh, on the rare nights they happened to bathe in the river together and Sesshomaru would catch a glance of the other's body; he never took note of the details, or at least tried to pretend that he didn't, but he did notice how even though Inuyasha was younger, his form was bulkier, not at all like Sesshomaru's own lanky, toned body. He was fleshier in general, the palms of his hands more padded and his face rounder, and of course his ass was quite a bit more rounded than Sesshomaru's own bony rear.  
No, he didn't take note of the details at all.  
So there he was, standing at Inuyasha's doorway, a war being waged between two different parts of himself. He'd done this a few times before actually, but he'd only stood there for a few moments before Inuyasha stirred, as if Sesshomaru's very presence disturbed his sleep. He always winced away, of course frustrated at himself immediately afterwards for wincing at the simple movement of a sleeping hanyou. It was pathetic, wasn't it? Even if it was, he couldn't help it. Now though, he'd been at the younger male's doorway for at least a couple of minutes, simply staring at Inuyasha's slightly agape, drooling mouth and his reddened cheeks, flushed from the warmth in his blankets. Sesshomaru's own cheeks were actually a similar shade of red, but his own burning skin was caused by an entirely different reason.  
The next thing he knew, there he was, hovering over Inuyasha's bedside. He was much closer now, he could catch the light rise and fall of his chest and the bob of Inuyasha's adam's apple every time he swallowed. The fact that Inuyasha, his own little brother, could elicit this sort of response from him...! And so strongly too, it was maddening.  
It took a few blinks to realize that Inuyasha was actually awake, or at least starting to wake up. It was the confused, grunted 'hnnh?' that broke Sesshomaru from his trance, and now, finally having a spur kicked into him, he decided that tonight, he wasn't going to be distant and self-repressive; he was going to take exactly what he wanted.  
A hand was clasped to Inuyasha's lips, making his eyes widen and automatically causing him to lift his upper body in surprise. Sesshomaru's eyes remained half-lidded as he pressed firmly against the other's bare torso, the blankets having slid away to reveal the muscled body. His eyes flitted down to the flesh his claws were pressed against for only a moment, then returned to the hand that was clasped over his mouth.  
"Quiet."  
The single word resonated through the otherwise silent house, and it brought Inuyasha's body to complete stillness, even if just for a moment. He tried to slide back and pull away, swallowed by confusion at the situation. What the hell was Sesshomaru doing, barging into his room and pinning him down? If that had been enough to surprise him though, the next thing Sesshomaru did would send him into shock.  
The older brother that had always kept his distance when it came to the way he touched Inuyasha, the daiyokai that had always made sure his touches were firm and aggressive as not to be confused as affectionate or caring, was now sitting on top of Inuyasha, legs straddled around his hips and his hands moving to grab at Inuyasha's wrists to hold them to the bed.  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell and question what was going on, but Sesshomaru had expected it and moved too quickly for the still sleepy half demon. The only noises that left him were pained yelps as his neck was bitten much harder than really necessary to stifle his words, a bloody set of teeth marks adorning the skin where his neck met his shoulder. Sesshomaru lifted up to come face to face with the bleeding hanyou, red lacquered onto his pale lips.  
"I'll maim you as much as necessary to keep you compliant," he whispered, a strange hurriedness replacing the usual droning tone of his voice. He was concise, but in a way that showed impatience now rather than simply having a disdain for being overly verbose.  
Sesshomaru followed that with a lick up the shell of Inuyasha's ear, then finished off with a hard bite down on that as well. The younger boy yelped and squirmed, trying to push Sesshomaru off to no avail. "G-get the fuck off! What the hell d'you think you're d-"  
The words were cut short with a hard pressed groan as Sesshomaru rolled a thigh almost painfully hard against his groin, only the blankets and a thin pair of white fabric pants separating their skin. Sesshomaru repeated the command to stay quiet once more as Inuyasha disobeyed him, and, at least for now, found the younger boy listening. He used that silence to enjoy the nuances of the moment, the way Inuyasha's breath had heavied and the way his muscles flexed beneath the long, bony fingers. He breathed in that wonderfully foul scent and let it fill his entirety, making him harder than he could honestly ever remember being. It made him leak as the scent settled into his bones, mingled and toyed at his own essence and worked as more of an aphrodisiac than any flower or herb ever could have.  
Inuyasha, while he hadn't found himself drawn to Sesshomaru like this before, couldn't deny that he wasn't at least partially enjoying the touches. They were rough, but not as much so as usual. The way he moved was powerful, but still so intensely sensual. The way he breathed in as deep as he could, as if he enjoyed the smell of his younger brother's half-human flesh so absolutely, made Inuyasha's heart pound. The wriggling body atop him set him on edge in an extremely good way, and the bites, sure, they hurt, but they added a powerful, controlling air to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wasn't the hesitant type, but he wasn't always able to command as well as his older brother seemed to be able to. He had a personality that attempted to dominate with effort, but Sesshomaru... he just seemed to dominate without a single question from the opposing force, including himself it seemed. From time to time, Inuyasha still questioned his own actions and abilities, and maybe that was why, even if he wouldn't admit it, the way that Sesshomaru simply shushed him with the dominance of an alpha to a beta, was appealing. Something of a power fantasy, he supposed; it was nice to imagine himself reaching that level of confidence one day.  
It appeared that Sesshomaru didn't want to hear Inuyasha's voice right now, considering that he was doing everything he could to keep Inuyasha from speaking. Other noises were okay, more than okay, just not words. He didn't want to be snapped into reality and have too much of a realization of what he was actually doing right now, so when the other attempted to speak again, Sesshomaru just let go of Inuyasha's arms and grabbed at his hips with bruising firmness, turning the words into growls of frustration and discomforrt. He then lifted his arms away to remove his own clothing, stripped down to his own basics already.  
Inuyasha took his chance when he could, the moment that Sesshomaru's arms were occupied he grabbed at his older brother's waist and pushed him onto his back, then dragged the sharp tips of his claws down the pallor flesh to split it open, the action making Sesshomaru wince and let out a grunt of his own. He tossed his shirt away and looked up at the fuming, confused, and altogether frustrated Inuyasha blankly, swallowing hard as he ignored his bleeding wounds  
"...well?" he asked, sounding far more bored than he should have.  
The response was dead silence, other than Inuyasha's rough, ragged breathing for a few moments, then he finally managed words.  
"The hell do you think you're doing, coming in my room in the middle of the night and trying this shit!?" he yelled, voice catching and rasping. "Biting me and fuckin'... rubbing, y'know, with your leg like that!"  
Inuyasha's panic didn't seem to surprise Sesshomaru at all. Why would it have?  
"I'm not going to dignify your lacking intelligence with an answer," he responded, "Even somebody like you should be able to figure out my intentions."  
That hadn't been what Inuyasha was wanting to hear it seemed, as his claws dug deeper into the other's skin and drew even more blood out onto his sheets. "I meant why, why the hell?"  
No response.  
Inuyasha leaned down to bite against Sesshomaru's neck as Sesshomaru had his own, but the elder demon wasn't going to have that. A hand shot up to wrap around his brother's neck, his thumb pressing right into his adam's apple. Inuyasha yelped out as much as he could with his windpipe being crushed shut, but it wasn't much more than a squeak. Sesshomaru pushed forward to get Inuyasha on his back again and held his grip, staring him straight in the eyes.  
"I'm not going to explain myself; I don't need to. This is going to happen whether you resist or not. I can already smell the hormones pouring out in your sweat, so you might as well stop trying to pretend you're not enjoying this."  
The poor hanyou's face was nearly blue by the time Sesshomaru released his neck, and he reached to his flesh once it was released and panted for air when he was finally allowed to pull it into his lungs. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was moving to actually sit next to Inuyasha, taking a seat leaned up against the wall the mattress was pressed against. He even allowed himself a moment of self-indulgence to rub at the painfully hard arousal beneath his pants, an action that Inuyasha's eyes would have bulged at had he not been in a violent coughing fit.  
Without hardly an ounce of effort, the young half-demon's body was manipulated via nothing more than a hard wrench at his mane of hair. He was brought between Sesshomaru's spread legs as he attempted to finish coughing and regain whatever little composure he'd had before. The dominant male slid a hand over the thigh of his pants and stared Inuyasha straight in the eye, then issued another simple command.  
"Remove them."  
It took another yank on his hair to get his brows to loosen from how they'd furrowed and snap Inuyasha back into reality, but he eventually followed the command. He tried to be as begrudging about it as possible, but he couldn't deny that he wasn't totally hating what was happening right now. It angered him just as much as it aroused him, and he wasn't absolutely sure he wanted it to be happening, but he was willing to go with it for the moment if only not to sustain any more injuries.  
The sight of his aroused brother was one to behold once he'd fully unclothed him- he looked flawless, even the way the blood from the claw marks in his sides dripped down over his hips was tantalizing. The way the bright red contrasted with his light skin and seemed to drain it of any color it might have had made Sesshomaru look more like a porcelain doll than a demon, as did the soft, silver hair that draped over his shoulders. Inuyasha was certainly a sight to behold as well, bruised and bitten like this, but it was a totally different type of aesthetic appeal. Inuyasha was rough and rowdy, Sesshomaru was more just... stunning, in a word.  
A few curled fingers beckoned Inuyasha back up the bed between Sesshomaru's legs much more easily than he would have admitted to, though he immediately went on the defensive.  
"I ain't a woman, and I ain't dealing with your cock like one either," he assured, lips curled into a scowl.  
Sesshomaru actually smirked a bit in response to that, though it was more of a sarcastic smirk that an eye-roll would have worked well with. "Not yet," he explained, "First, you've got to clean up your mess." He explained exactly what he meant by that with a single finger, running it up the claw marks that adorned his sides. "Lick them clean."  
A 'hell no!' was probably shouted as the back of Inuyasha's neck was grabbed and pulled forward, but it was lost in Sesshomaru's skin as he toppled face-first into his belly. Sesshomaru drug his face to one of his sides and used the hand not wrapped tight around Inuyasha's thick neck to pinch his nostrils shut. "Lick," he murmured.  
Not but a few seconds later did he feel the sting of Inuyasha's tongue sliding up his sides, hesitantly at first but eventually gaining firmness. His tongue was overrun with the metallic taste, and, while it was certainly different from that of human blood, he couldn't deny that the taste was enjoyable. He became a bit more passionate, maybe even bordering on frenzied by the time he switched to the other side to lick it clean, Sesshomaru's fingers already having let go of his nose well before that.  
Inuyasha pulled away only once he was sure the wounds had, for the most part, quit bleeding and when he thought Sesshomaru would allow him to stay pulled away. The daiyokai examined himself for a moment, then nudged Inuyasha with his knee.  
"That'll do- now, roll over."  
"Why!? Wh-"  
"Roll over."  
The firm words were followed with a snort as Inuyasha moved onto his back, though he soon realized he should have pressed the matter further as Sesshomaru spun and rolled over as well to sit atop Inuyasha's chest, hands wrapping tight around the hanyou's head.  
"No, hell no! I already told you no, I ain't doin' it!"  
Sesshomaru simply took ahold of Inuyasha's nose as he had earlier, at which point Inuyasha knew he was screwed. He kept his mouth closed for as long as he could, and neither of the two moved. His chest welled up beneath his brother's ass and his face turned purple again, but his lips eventually had to part to draw in a breath. He attempted to pull it through clenched teeth, but Sesshomaru ripped his jaw open easily after digging his claws in his face and pulling down hard. His body moved up and his hips laid flush to Inuyasha's face as every single inch of hardened skin slipped into the warm, open cavity, causing a hard gag from the male that lay beneath him.  
The taste was slightly unpleasant, mostly just because he was unused to it. It was a mouthful of flesh, but flesh that was at least charged with enough hormones to have his head buzzing. Even if the taste wasn't necessarily pleasant, his body couldn't help but respond by sending a sudden warmth down to his own groin, pre leaking against his own pants as Sesshomaru's pre leaked into the back of his throat. He gagged once more but managed to keep from vomiting as the elder demon backed his hips up so only the head of his length was caught between Inuyasha's lips. Inevitably though, he moved back in, filling Inuyasha with that same taste and same gagging sensation as he'd felt before. Now that it was a little more expected though, it didn't seem as unpleasant, and when he looked up and caught the sight of Sesshomaru's face slightly bunched up and his lower lip caught back between his teeth... well, let's just say that gave Inuyasha some incentive.  
The hanyou tightened his lips as best he could and swirled his tongue in a rather amateur fashion, though, Sesshomaru not having any comparison for it (not that it would have mattered) found it almost sending his eyes into the back of his head. He let out a muffled grunt and began to buck harder into the pursed, and soon to be bruised and swollen, lips, making Inuyasha's eyes widen as he attempted to take him.  
It was when Inuyasha started to moan ever so slightly that Sesshomaru was forced to withdraw, not wanting to finish too early in the game. Inuyasha's neck even moved up to follow as he did, as if he didn't want his newly acquired toy to be taken away. He was finally relaxing and maybe even enjoying himself, and Sesshomaru wanted to be sure he did; he could force him into this as much as he wanted, but it would honestly be nicer if Inuyasha actually enjoyed the ride rather than struggling and fighting it at every turn. As such, Sesshomaru made quick work of removing Inuyasha's pants and wrapping one hand around his thigh and the other around the base of his half-erect cock, drawing a look of complete confusion from him. He was a bit blindsided by his own sudden nudity, as well as the sudden attention to his anatomy.  
Sesshomaru wasn't exactly practiced at this, but he had imagined it more than enough times to have some ideas of what to do. First, his tongue ran up the hanyou's underside, getting a sample of his taste rather than being forcefed the main meal like Inuyasha had been. He flicked off at the top of his foreskin before going back to nip gently at the loose, sensitive flesh and pull on it, drawing a wince from Inuyasha and immediately making his hand shove into his older brother's hair.  
"C-careful, fangs," Inuyasha breathed out, though Sesshomaru had already released the skin to let it snap back and repeated the pulling action once or twice. He then pulled the other's casing down to expose the entirety of his swollen head, then ran his tongue along the slit to lap up the beaded pre. It didn't seem to bother him like it had Inuyasha initially, as he soon went down to bob at a painfully slow pace around his half-brother.  
Inuyasha tried to thrust to increase the pace, but Sesshomaru wasn't having it; he used his own hands now to hold the other's hips firm to the bed, speeding up only when he wanted to and resisting any push he felt from the other's hand in his hair. As if to make sure Inuyasha didn't think he was going to get out of this only feeling pleasure, Sesshomaru dragged his claws down the other's hips and across his thigh, leaving only white lines until he got to the upper part of his inner thighs, at which point he used enough pressure to draw blood.  
A cry was given in response to the scratches near such a tender area, and Sesshomaru pulled up and away much to Inuyasha's chagrin. The daiyokai concealed another small smirk by wiping at his lips with his arm, then took a short moment just to look over and appreciate the other's body. He'd been marked, so far, with a bite on the neck, bruises everywhere Sesshomaru had grasped including his neck, arms, hips, waist, and thighs, claw marks in his jawline, and scratches along his thighs... the 'battle marks' fit Inuyasha well, in his opinion.  
"Now, flip over."  
Inuyasha certainly wouldn't have minded having a please tacked onto those short commands every once in a while...  
"No. I ain't doin' it this time."  
It was too bad that Inuyasha's body was weakened and shaky by this point, as it made it easy for Sesshomaru to manipulate him how he wanted. It was a bit of a struggle, but it still ended with Inuyasha cock-side down on the bed with his older brother's saliva-wetted arousal placed right in the center of his ass. He was frowning rather stubbornly when he felt Sesshomaru's fingers tap against his lips, and he shot the dirtiest look he could muster over his shoulder.  
"No."  
"Would you prefer them dry?"  
The question drained a bit of blood out of Inuyasha's face, and he loosened his lips. He felt like he was going to die from embarrassment as Sesshomaru's fingers slid into his mouth, though that apparently didn't hinder him too much. He got rather into it, panting a bit as Sesshomaru fingered at his lips and even grinding forward into the bed to get whatever bit of sensation he could out of it.  
Sesshomaru was certainly enjoying himself as well, watching his little brother fawn over his fingers and give them just as good a treatment as he'd given his cock, sucking and moaning around the flesh as it moved in and out of his mouth.  
He popped the fingers out and pulled them away suddenly, leaving Inuyasha breathing hard as Sesshomaru lifted his brother's hips up into the air, then flattened his chest out against the bed.  
"Spread your legs."  
Inuyasha's face went, if it was even possible, even more red as the command was issued, but followed anyway, exposing his tight entrance and his low-hanging sack to Sesshomaru. He was so hard from everything so far that his own cock was practically against his belly, his tip almost teasing at his navel. Sesshomaru could swear he heard a low whine leave his brother, and, hungry to hear more, he reached between Inuyasha's thighs and pull his hardened arousal down to point straight at the bed, drawing a gasp from the younger male. Sesshomaru's tongue slid up along the underside once more, flicking up off of his slowly tightening balls and feeling his heart pound as he noticed Inuyasha's hips starting to wiggle.  
"G-god dammit," Inuyasha panted, "If you're gonna do it, just do it!"  
Sesshomaru was happy to oblige, though he used the same suddenness he had earlier with inserting his fingers. His middle finger dove inside of the warm tightness first, circling around and drawing what was possibly the most pathetic moan he'd ever heard from Inuyasha out.  
"...what was that, Inuyasha?" he asked teasingly, keeping his finger still for a long while.  
"D-don't keep it still like that, fuckin' m- ah!" The sentence was cut short as Sesshomaru moved his finger again, suddenly fingering Inuyasha rather quickly in a succesful attempt to overload his senses.  
"What was that?"  
It didn't take long for the second finger to enter Inuyasha, stretching him open wider. Sesshomaru showed no mercy when it came to this, and seeing Inuyasha's ass raised into the air like this just made him want to move even harder and faster.  
Probably two minutes of Inuyasha writhing and Sesshomaru simply sitting back and sliding his fingers in and out, enjoying the view went by before Inuyasha's cracked voice spoke up again. "I'm ready, dammi- ah-" a whimper interrupted him momentarily- "I'm ready, just do it!"  
Sesshomaru reached his free hand up to pet Inuyasha's hair, stretching to move his lips to his ear. "Eager, little brother?" he asked, giving a small, amused 'hm' into his ear before removing his fingers completely and suddenly, leaving the hanyou feeling all too empty.  
Of course, the one time Inuyasha wanted to be entered suddenly, Sesshomaru gave to him as slowly as he could manage. The elder demon pushed himself into the other about as slowly as he could manage, watching Inuyasha's body swallow him inch by painstaking inch, and he kept a tight hold on Inuyasha's bruised hips to make sure he didn't try to jerk back.  
Inuyasha wanted to tell him to move faster, he wanted to SCREAM at him to move faster. Words just wouldn't come though, not now. His throat was choked up and his brain was fuzzy, and the half-blissful, half-painful sensation of being stretched wide open was making it hard to do anything but lay their, groan, and stain his sheets with pre. And when Sesshomaru leaned forward and latched onto his ear with his teeth, pulling on it and teething against it, that made it so much worse. He just wanted to be full with his brother's flesh right now, more than anything. He would hate that he wanted it so badly in about ten minutes or so, that he was sure of, but it didn't make him want it any less right now.  
It was just shortly before Inuyasha regained his ability to even partially talk that Sesshomaru finally picked up speed, starting to buck a smooth pace into his brother's behind. His tongue and teeth licked and nipped at every millimeter of his ears, shoulders, and the back of his neck as he steadily increased his speed, the room silent other than the increasingly hard slap of skin on skin and Inuyasha's occasional moans.  
Not surprisingly from all the noise he was making, the hanyou's release came first. Sesshomaru started to buck harder up into him as he felt his body shaking, and Inuyasha's hips was starting to gyrate violently forwards to grind his cock into the bed while then shifting back to fill himself with Sesshomaru.  
"I'll rip your damn cock off if you stop now," Inuyasha warned as he reached his own orgasm, head falling back (and being pulled even further back as one of Sesshomaru's hands wrenched into his hair.) His seed poured out into the bed, pooling all right into one spot on the sheets and covering his own length as he continued to buck into it, trying to push every drop out of himself. It wasn't hard to do when Sesshomaru's orgasm followed somewhat shortly after, a rare feral growl rolling from his chest as he pumped the other full of his own essence. Of course, that didn't mean he stopped his thrusts; he kept bucking into Inuyasha's limp body until it was too painful for him to continue, only stopping once he absolutely had to.  
Sesshomaru remained inside of Inuyasha when he flopped down on top of him, sighing heavily as he bit gently down onto his neck. There was a long, rather awkward silence as they both let what had just happened sink in, and the fact that they'd both so clearly enjoyed it just made it even more awkward.  
Inuyasha was the first to speak up, starting with a hard swallow. "Don't you ever tell anybody about this, got it?" he hissed, glancing over his shoulder.  
The comment was replied to with a simple eyeroll, even though Inuyasha probably couldn't see it. "I wouldn't ever want anybody to know I'd done this anyway," he reminded, "Especially not with a half-breed."  
They were silent again for a long while, and Inuyasha let out a small, desperate chuckle.  
"What? What's so funny."  
"You're pretending like you didn't like this, you should'a seen your face..."  
Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow down at Inuyasha, laying his head next to his so they could look at one another. "Who's the one that was begging to get fucked?" he reminded, near smirking as the recent memory played through his head.  
That shut Inuyasha right up, as did the gentle kiss on the lips he received from Sesshomaru not a moment later; funny how Sesshomaru was only willing to give him such a small show of affection after he'd done all of that... The elder demon really did seem more comfortable now though, his shoulders were loosened in a way Inuyasha wasn't even sure he'd ever seen as his arms wrapped around his own bruised body and held him close, and he had to admit that it was nice seeing Sesshomaru like this. As odd as it may have been, he felt more of a brotherly bond with the other demon right now than he could ever remember feeling before.


End file.
